Kids
by Wolf Dragon Demon
Summary: This story has slight mention of mperg. It's basically about Heero and his family, about him being a dad. ON HOLD DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK!
1. Chapter 1

There was a girl who was 11 years old; her name was Sakura Yuy. She lived with her dad and five brothers. Her brothers' names were Lestat who was 15; Max and Michael who were 14, twins; Joseph who was 13; and Marius who was 12. Her father was gay and had had sex with four different guys, each resulting with Heero Yuy, her dad getting pregnant. The four guys Heero had sex with left him; only one came back, got him pregnant again, and then left again. Heero didn't care he was happy with his five sons and daughter.

Lestat being the oldest was in charge when their dad wasn't home. After school Lestat, Max, and Michael would walk from the high school to the middle school where Joseph and Marius would be waiting, then all five brothers would walk to the elementary school to pick Sakura up, and finally they would all walk home together. Once they got home they would start their homework and help each other out if they could. Heero would get home and find them all doing their homework or watching TV; he would say hi and then cook dinner. They would all talk about their day.

After dinner they would all watch TV and whoever needed to finish their homework would finish it. They each took a shower, did what they had to do, or watched TV, and then went to bed. This was their daily schedule, except on Saturdays when Heero still went to work and Lestat would make them breakfast, of course by the time Lestat was making breakfast Sakura was already watching her last Saturday morning cartoon. Everyone except Heero, who was at work and Lestat who saw pieces because he was making breakfast watched the last Saturday morning cartoon. After the cartoon was over they all ate breakfast.

One afternoon Heero came home with a serious face,

"what's wrong dad?" Lestat asked.

"Get everyone in the living room for me will ya kid" was Heero's only response, Lestat nodded and went into each room and got his siblings to go to the living room. When they all got there Heero was waiting for them patiently and told them to take a seat as they got there.

"Are you gonna tell us what's wrong?" Lestat asked,

"mhm" Heero said as he nodded. Sakura just looked between her dad and Lestat, wondering what was wrong.

"I have to leave for a week on a job; you'll be left with a friend of mine named Wufei Chang. He'll stay here and keep on eye on you; you are to treat him like you would treat me. Your daily schedules will be the same as if I were here," he said calmly while looking at them.  
"I can look after all of us, I do it on Saturdays" Lestat said calmly,  
"I know you look after your brothers and sister on Saturdays, but you've never done it for a complete week Lestat"  
"well I can do it just this week dad, how hard can it be". Heero just looked at him  
"no, Wufei will come over and keep on eye on you next week"  
"why can't Lestat look over us next week?" Sakura asked.  
"Because he can't, now don't ask me again" he said looking at his kids.


	2. Chapter 2

That night they all talked about what they thought Wufei would be like in Sakura's room, while Heero made dinner.

"DINNER" Heero yelled up the stairs, they all came down the stairs still talking about what each one thought how Wufei would be.

"What are my brats talking about?" Heero asked them as they each took their seat at the table. They all just sat there quietly

"we were just wondering about how this friend of yours will be like" Sakura said, her brothers looked at her, Heero just nodded.

"Otousan you made my fave" Max said.

"What is…fave?" Heero asked.

"It means favorite," Michael said.

"It's a shorter way of saying favorite," Marius added.

"It's easier to say fave than favorite otousan," Joseph added.

The next day in the morning the doorbell rang. Sakura got up and answered the door; Wufei was standing there with a backpack hanging over his left shoulder.

"OTOUSAN" Sakura yelled from the door, Heero got to the door and saw Wufei with a confused expression on why this girl was calling Heero otousan.

"Come in" Heero told Wufei and he came in,

"go get your brothers and get dressed" Heero told Sakura. Sakura ran up the stairs, into her room and got dressed. She ran into Lestat's room and burst the door open

"WAKE-UP" she yelled at her brother, which woke up all her brothers.

They all ran out of their rooms and began chasing Sakura down the stairs and into the living room where Heero and Wufei were; she ran and hid behind Heero laughing. Heero just looked at her

"fine" she said and walked from behind Heero and looked at her brothers

"sorry" she told them, her brothers nodded accepting her apology.

"Go get dressed" Heero told his sons, they went upstairs to get dressed while Sakura stayed in the living room with Heero and Wufei. While Sakura sat there Heero and Wufei talked about old times. Sakura looked toward the stairs and saw her brothers coming.

Her brothers sat next to her from youngest to oldest, the youngest sitting next to her. Heero and Wufei saw them sitting and stopped talking.

"Wufei these are my kids" Heero said

"I'm Lestat",

"I'm Max, Michaels twin",

"I'm Michael, Max's twin",

"I'm Joseph",

"I'm Marius",

"and I'm Sakura" they all introduced themselves. Heero made breakfast and they all sat down to eat. The day went by quickly and before they knew it, it was night and they all had to get ready for bed. Before Heero went to bed he told his kids goodnight and showed Wufei the guestroom for the night.

The next morning they all sat down to breakfast and ate quietly. After eating breakfast and doing the dishes they all said good-bye to their dad and left for school. Before Heero could leave Sakura ran back and hugged her dad

"bye otousan" Sakura said quietly, Heero pushed her away gently

"be good for me kid, get going or you'll be late" he told her. Sakura ran back to where her brothers were waiting for her, they walked to school with long faces.

"This sucks" Sakura said

"yeah" her brothers said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got back from school Wufei had already cooked dinner. They smelled food once they walked into the house,

"eat, then you can do your homework" Wufei told them. They put their backpacks in their rooms and then went into the dinning room sat down and ate. After eating and each washing their own dish, they did their homework, took a shower, and went to bed. Before they knew it, it was Friday night.

After eating dinner on Friday they went to do their homework,

"before you do your homework I want you to take a shower" Wufei told them strictly.

"We always do our homework first, then we take a shower" Max told him,

"well today will be different" Wufei added while he glared at them.

"Fine" Michael said while holding his hands up in defense. They all took a shower and then started on their homework. While doing their homework Sakura got stuck on a math problem "Marius can you help me?" she asked her brother.

"Leave your brother to his homework and you do your own" Wufei told her

"she just needs help with a problem, geeez" Marius told him.

"I wasn't talking to you" Wufei told Marius rudely. They just stared at Wufei,

"get back to your homework" he told them,

"I still need help with this problem," Sakura said as she walked up to Wufei.

"Weak onna" Wufei told her

"baka" was her response. As soon as Wufei heard that he slapped her.

Sakura just left her homework on the table and went to her room. Lestat got up and started walking towards the stairs up to his sister's room,

"where do you think your going?" Wufei asked him.

"I'm going to comfort my sister" Lestat told him

"no your not, you are going to walk back to that table and do your homework" Wufei told him. Lestat angrily walked back to the table and continued working on his homework. After everyone had finished their homework they put their things away and started walking towards their rooms except Joseph who was about to get Sakura's homework, when

"leave it there" he heard Wufei tell him.

They all stopped when they got to Sakura's bedroom door, and then continued into their rooms. That night Sakura woke up ten minutes before midnight from a nightmare. She walked to Lestat's room and woke him up

"can I sleep with you, I had a nightmare" she told her brother

"yeah sure, oh and by the way your homework is still on the table downstairs, Joseph wanted to take it to you but Mr. Chang told him not to" Lestat told her.

"Oh, ok thank you, then I think I'll go work on my homework" Sakura told him

"ok" was her brother's answer.

"Goodnight" Sakura told Lestat.

Lestat just fell asleep without telling his sister goodnight. Sakura went downstairs to the dinning room table and finished her homework. After finishing her homework she put her stuff away and went back to sleep. Saturday morning went by like any other Saturday morning, except for Wufei cooking breakfast instead of Lestat. Lestat, Marius, Joseph, Max, Michael, and Sakura all watched the last Saturday morning cartoon together.


	4. Chapter 4

When noon came around everyone was sitting down in the living room watching movies. There was a click from the door as if someone had unlocked it; Sakura looked away from the TV towards the door. Wufei gave her a quizzical look but looked towards the door, then back at the TV. Sakura got up from were she was sitting and went towards the door, when she got to the door she squealed loudly at seeing her dad at the door.

Once Wufei heard the squeal he ran towards the direction of the noise with a worried look on his face. Once he saw the reason of her squeal he calmed down and hoped Heero hadn't seen his face. "DADDY" Sakura yelled and hugged him, once everyone heard they all ran to the door to see Sakura hugging their dad. "DAD" the boys yelled, happy to see their dad and hugged him. "Good to see you too" Heero said happily.

"So what were you all doing that somehow Sakura was the only one to hear me coming in?" Heero asked his kids.

"We were watching movies" Wufei answered, they walked back to the living room, turned the TV off and listened to Heero talk about his week. Before they knew it, it was time for the kids to go to bed; they all kissed their dad goodnight and went to bed.

"How was the week with my kids?" Heero asked,

"Ok, except for your daughter" Wufei told him.

"What do you mean except for my daughter?" Heero asked

"everything went ok until yesterday when I slapped your daughter" he answered.

"Why'd you slap my daughter?"

"Because you're dear daughter called me a baka, that's why".

"My daughter wouldn't call you a baka for nothing"

"you're siding with her, instead of me, your first lover?" Wufei asked.

"Yes, now what'd you do or say to her?" was Heero's response

"I called her a weak onna"

"why'd you call her a weak onna?"

"Because she needed help on her homework".

"You called her a weak onna because she needed help on her homework?"

"Yes"

"Wufei she's a kid, kids ask questions when they don't understand something or they need help, it's what they do" Heero told him.

Wufei just stared at him for a solid minute, and then the doorbell rang a couple of times. Heero ran to the door before the doorbell could get rung again and end up waking up his kids. Wufei was at Heero's heels. When they both got to the door and Heero opened it, what they both found was somewhat of a surprise. At the door were Quatre Reberba Winner, Duo Maxwell and Trowa Barton.

Heero welcomed them in along with Wufei. They went into the living room and talked for a while before going to bed. Heero showed them into the guestroom, which they would be sharing with Wufei. He put sleeping bags on the floor of the guestroom. He bid them goodnight and went to his room and went to sleep.

Then next morning Heero, Wufei, Lestat and Sakura woke up early. Heero and Wufei started making breakfast. Heero told Sakura and Lestat to wake up their siblings. They went up the stairs and into the hallway,

"WAKEUP" they both yelled.

"YOU JERKS" Marius yelled as all the brothers chased after Lestat and Sakura.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT," all the brothers yelled at the oldest and youngest of the siblings.


	5. Chapter 5

Heero and Wufei were talking while making breakfast, when all of a sudden two figures came running at them. Heero heard the screams of his sons and didn't like the idea of his kids calling each other jerks. Lestat ran and hid behind Heero while Sakura ran and hid behind Wufei. When they all got to where Heero and Wufei were standing they skidded to a stop. Heero glared at his sons that were standing in front of him.

Wufei looked behind him and saw Sakura standing behind him; she looked up at him

"hi" she said sheepishly. Wufei just glared at her, Sakura got scared and went and hid behind Lestat, who was still behind Heero.

"Go and change NOW," Heero said angrily pointing up the stairs, he turned around and glared at Lestat and Sakura. Instantly Lestat and Sakura started walking up the stairs with their brothers while arguing,

"quietly" Heero called after them angrily. They continued up the stairs quietly and into their separate rooms.

In the guestroom they all woke up and got dressed into street clothes and out of their pajamas. When they all got downstairs they saw Heero making breakfast and Wufei setting the table. Heero and Wufei just nodded at them, Trowa nodded back, Quatre smiled and Duo grinned. "So who were the human alarm clocks?" Duo asked Heero just nodded towards his kids who were behind them. Duo looked behind them

"oh" he said, Trowa nodded at them,

"hi" Quatre told them.

"Sorry if we woke you up" Sakura said sheepishly,

"it's ok" Quatre told her. Marius was behind her; he pushed her towards Quatre. Sakura swung her left arm behind her hitting Marius in the stomach

"are you sure it's ok?" she asked Quatre.

"It's ok kid, don't worry about it" Duo told her.

"Ok" she told them while this time Max and Michael pushed her joining in on their little game, this time she just turned around and glared at them, they pretended to be scared and hid behind Joseph and Lestat. Heero glared at them and they soon calmed down, he soon began to serve his guests, then his kids and then he served himself.

They all sat quietly and ate their breakfast. Duo looked from the kids to the gundam pilots telling himself something looked familiar, between them all. After breakfast the kids did the dishes, then went into the living room were their father along with his friends were talking. He nodded towards his kids acknowledging them; they all sat on the floor except Sakura,

"Sakura please sit" Heero told her.

"No thanks dad I'm fine standing" she answered,

"well I'll start once you're sitting on the floor next to your brothers" he told her.


	6. Chapter 6

With that Joseph pulled her down to the floor making her sit next to them,

"hey" she said and glared at Joseph. Joseph just looked at her then they all looked at Heero. "Lestat" he said looking at his eldest son

"I would like you to meet your father" he said nodding towards Wufei, Wufei just sat there with wide eyes and shock evident, Lestat went up to Wufei, bowed and sat next to him.

"Max, Michael, your father" Heero told them nodding toward Duo who had a grin on his face, they did the same as Lestat.

"You're father Joseph" he said nodding toward Quatre, who smiled, Joseph did the same as his older brothers.

"You're father Marius" Heero said nodding towards Trowa, who just sat there, Marius did as his older brothers did before him.

"Now you my little one" he said to Sakura as he motioned her over to him, she sat next to him

"I would like you to meet your father" he said looking toward Wufei. Sakura looked at Wufei who just looked back at her,

"you have to be kidding daddy" Sakura whispered into Heero's ear, he just shook his head no "now say hi" Heero told her. Sakura walked over to where Wufei was and bowed and walked back to were Heero was at.

"Now if you guys don't mind I have to talk to your fathers alone for a moment" Heero told his kids.

The pilots stayed sitting while the kids got up and left. The pilots stared at Heero

"so they're really our kids" Duo said.

"I will not accept a weak onna as my daughter" Wufei told Heero, they all stared at Heero

"then if you won't accept her as yours, you may go" Heero told him. Wufei didn't move from his seat

"wow, he accepts her" Duo said

"shut up baka" was Wufei's response. While they discussed the living arrangements the kids were upstairs talking about their dads, before they knew it there stomachs rumbled and they realized it was time for dinner.

The kids went downstairs

"we're hungry," they all said in unison. The pilots decided they would go out to eat. They went to a restaurant near by and ate; the pilots still discussed the living arrangements while eating dinner.

"We could all live at my place, since Heero thinks they won't be able to live apart form each other" Quatre said.

"Ok, it's settled then, we will all live at Quatre's mansion" Duo said.

They paid and left the restaurant and headed back to Heero's place. When they got to Heero's the pilots told the kids they were going to move.

"I don't want to move" Sakura said,

"You'll have your own room" Duo told her

"I already have my own room baka" she told him. Wufei hit her on the back of her head with his hand

"apologize" he told her.

"I'm sorry I called you a baka Mr. Duo," she told him

"It's ok, don't worry about it and I'm definitely going to adopt you" Duo told her.

"Guys is your dad ok?" she asked Max and Micheal.

"I think he's the type where as long as you don't do anything or say anything about his family and friends then it's ok" Max and Micheal told her

"oh" she said.

"I think that's who we take after when it comes to people talking about us," they said.

"When are we moving?" Marius asked

"hey yeah good question" they said in unison.

"Tomorrow" Heero said

"wow that's really, really soon" Joseph said.


	7. Chapter 7

"So we should go pack" Lestat said

"don't worry about it now, lets get some rest and then tomorrow we'll move everything" Quatre told them.

"Now everyone rest up, we're going to wake up early tomorrow" Heero said. They all walked up the stairs and went into the rooms were they would be sleeping, each saying goodnight.

The next morning they all woke up at five, got dressed and began packing, Quatre called Rashid and told him to have a huge truck go to Heero's place because they would all be moving in with him. By noon everything was packed, an hour later the huge truck arrived, they put everything in the truck and arrived at Winner Mansion by two in the afternoon.

They took everything off the truck and unpacked with the help of Rashid and the other servants. Everyone got their own room except the pilots; they shared the biggest room in the mansion. The room had a bed that could fit 20 people in it; the other rooms were like a master bedrooms at a normal house. Everyone fixed their stuff in their room how they wanted, with the help of the servants of course. They ate dinner at the mansion when Lestat threw some food at Sakura, who threw food back at Lestat,

"FOOD FIGHT" Duo yelled.

They all began throwing food except for Heero and Wufei who kept on dodging the food. When suddenly splat, food hits Wufei, everyone stops

"RUN" Sakura yelled. They all ran but Wufei was too quick for them he grabbed some food and threw it, it hit Heero, then Heero grabbed some food and threw it not really caring who it hit. Sakura ducked when food came flying at her, suddenly she felt someone pick her up, and she turned around and was surprised to find out that Wufei had picked her up.

"Mr. Chang" she said surprised

"actually it's dad now" he told her, she looked at him quizzically

"ok sure thing papa" Sakura said, which Wufei accepted.

"ENOUGH" Heero said everyone stopped and looked at him

"time to cleanup" he added.

"Aww, but we were having fun" Joseph said,

"come on dad, even you were having fun" Marius added.

"True, but we have to clean up" Heero said and Wufei nodded.

"Masters, what are you doing?" asked a voice from the doorway, everyone looked up; it was Rashid the head servant of the mansion.

"Rashid, after we're done cleaning and getting cleaned up ourselves I would like for you to show Sakura the library" Quatre told him.

"Yes master Quatre" Rashid said, at hearing this

"no fair, you told me that you'd show me where the library's at" Sakura told Quatre.

"Very well then I will show you where the library is at, then you go to bed ok" Quatre told her "ok Quatre-papa" was Sakura's response. After they finished cleaning, they each went to the bathrooms that were connected to their rooms, took a shower and got ready for bed. Quatre knocked on Sakura's door

"come in" she said. Quatre walked in

"are you ready to see the library?" he asked her,

"yeah sure" she said.


	8. Chapter 8

They walked up to the third floor; once they reached the third floor they were standing in front of french double doors. Quatre opened both doors, once Sakura saw all the books her mouth went wide open, when Quatre saw her reaction he smiled.

"Do you like it?" he asked

"hell yeah" Sakura answered. Sakura's hand flew to her mouth, she put her hand down

"sorry, I mean yes I like it" she told Quatre. Quatre nodded at her then led her into the library, the library was huge, it had hundreds of books all aligned around the walls.

The books were all the way up to the roof

"are the books from all around the world?" Sakura asked Quatre

"yes" he answered.

"Do you have fiction books here?" she asked

"yes there's fiction and non-fiction, so if you ever need to do a report on something you can come here and find information" he told her.

"Do you mind if I stay in here a while?" he asked her

"no not at all, and just so you know you can take the book into your room and then just bring it back once you've finished reading it" Quatre told her then yawned.

"I'm tired so I'll be going to bed now, are you alright here by yourself?" he asked her

"yeah I'm fine, goodnight Quatre-papa"

"goodnight Sakura" he told her as he left and closed the doors behind him. She looked around the whole library, it went all around the house, and windows everywhere letting light come in.

The library was lit from the windows and the lamps on the ceiling. To get to the bookshelves on the top you had to go up stairs and reach the shelf you wanted. She looked at all the books from the bottom floor of the library looking both ways and walking around the library. She felt like she had walked on the outer skirts of the mansion, which in a way she did. She looked through all the shelves and found a book called "Vittorio the Vampire" by Anne Rice.

Lestat knocked on Sakura's door and didn't get an answer. He knocked three more times and still no answer, he then opened her door to find her no where in the room. He went to her bathroom and opened the door, not bothering to knock to only find the bathroom empty as well. He started looking in all the rooms with his brothers behind him. They then went back to the end of the hall and into their parent's room to find them all in bed, when the pilots heard their door burst open they all looked towards their door to find their sons standing there with panic stricken faces.

"What's wrong?" the pilots asked,

"we can't find Sakura anywhere" Lestat said

"have you checked the library" Quatre asked.

"Quatre-papa, the library is closed" Joseph told him, Quatre just laughed. All eyes were on him like as if he was crazy

"follow me" he told them. Quatre and the pilots got out of bed, while the boys followed them. He led them to the third floor where the library was at, and then he opened the doors to reveal all the bookshelves. They all looked around the library in awe,

"she's up there" Lestat said pointing to the third floor balcony of the library.


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura was reading "Vittorio the Vampire", she had barely finished reading the first ten pages when she heard someone say that she was up there. She looked down and found her family looking up at her

"hi" she told them.

"What are you doing up there?" Wufei asked,

"reading" she answered as she started to walk down the stairs, book in hand.

"It's an interesting book" she added as she neared her family,

"it's 10 pm, you should be in bed" Wufei told her,

"wow it's that late?" she asked, they all nodded their heads.

"Goodnight then" she said as she yawned and headed to her room while holding her place with her finger, once she got to her room she put a bookmark in her place and got into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Sakura woke up and stared at her room until she remembered that she and her family had moved to Quetra-papa's mansion. She stretched briefly and went to the bathroom to get ready for school. Sakura quickly finished and started reading her book, when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in" she said and put her book down with a bookmark where she left off. She then looked up and saw her Wufei-papa,

"morning Wufei-papa" she told him.

"Breakfast is ready come down" Wufei told her then left her room. Sakura got up and went downstairs.

Following Wufei to the dining room, she was met with the sight of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, butter, jam, steamed buns, pancakes, fresh fruit, and pitchers of orange juice and apple juice, all centered along the table. Sakura sat next to her brothers and pointed to the steamed buns, "what's that?" She asked.

"That's baozi, they're steamed buns filled with vegetables" Wufei said,

"they're a typical breakfast dish where I'm from and they can be filled with meat instead of vegetables, I made them" he added.

"Can I have one?" Sakura asked,

"yes you can chibi onna, they're at the center of the table so everyone can get some" Wufei answered.

"Itadakimasu" they all chorused together and everyone started eating. Wufei drinking green tea, Heero, Trowa, and Quatre drinking coffee, and Duo and the kids drinking whichever juice they preferred.

After breakfast Heero turned to his kids,

"today you'll start at your new school" he said, before Quetra added,

"you'll be attending Peacecraft Academy, all of you and the chauffer is already waiting for you." Lestat nodded his head,

"bye, love you all" he told the Gundam pilots, his siblings following after him. He grabbed his book bag, walked out the door, and into the limo, his siblings following.

"This doesn't leave here, got it" Lestat said as he looked at his siblings, they all nodded their heads. Sakura raised an eyebrow at her eldest brother,

"what's this about?" she asked.

"You have to promise that it doesn't leave here, at all" Lestat said, Sakura wasn't sure if she wanted to promise or not but she did want to know what was going on. "Fine but if it's bad I wasn't a part of this conversation, got it?" Sakura asked as Lestat explained his plan for getting back at Wufei for slapping Sakura1.

"Hey, you're our little sister, we have every right to defend you" Joseph said.

* * *

A/N: 1. Thanks to Trixters' Muse for the idea.


End file.
